Welcome to My Life
by DragonFoxx
Summary: Harry is depressed and angry at himself and Dumbledore for the events after 5th year. With his 16th birthday coming up so do a few new family traits and his Aunt Petunia is finally released from her torment. And just how does the Evens family fit in?
1. Ordinary Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

* * *

**Welcome to My Life**

Chapter 1 (Ordinary Boy)

Do you worry that you're not liked? How long till you break?

You're happy 'cause you smile, but how much can you fake? An ordinary boy.

An ordinary name. But ordinary's just not good enough today.

Our Lady Peace – Supermans Dead

* * *

_(June 1st)_

'Well hello everyone and welcome to my life. It's not a very good one I warn you. No not good at all. And it has recently gotten worse. I currently sit in my Uncle's car, riding 'home'. My uncle, recently threatened by my true friends, into being good to me this summer is beginning to turn red. Soon it will be more of a maroon and then turning into purple. At this stage of course will come the yelling. It happens every year. And though my friends wished to help, I have no doubt that my DEAR UNCLE snort will not follow the plan. My other problem… the 'kind and benevolent' Headmaster Dumbledore will do nothing and allow nothing to stop what is coming. No, I know in my heart that he will stop my friends from helping me, and though I know they love me dearly and I them in return, Dumbledore is strong and manipulative, a thing I have recently come to recognize and they will never know what is happening. On a side note to that fact I am slowly being able to, I don't know, read aura's I guess you could call it. Don't worry I'll explain that a bit more later. Oh look where here. Number 4 Privet Drive. How fun…'

Harry Potter, half-blood wizard, Wizarding Worlds Savior, Boy-Who-Lived, and 'known' criminal in Little Whining Surrey, England was depressed. Said young man was also currently getting his trunk out of the boot of his Uncles car before heading into the house of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry dragged his trunk up to the front door and into the house as his uncle opened it for him. Of course the door was tightly shut when said young man was fully inside. That is also when the yelling started. Well look at that uncle Vernon was purple. Yep, loads of fun for Harry.

"What do you think you were doing having me threatened like that? You ungrateful brat. If you think I will listen to one word they said then you are dumber than you look." Vernon was mad. Harry had just gotten into the house and the door closed when he started in on him. With a punch to the gut.

Harry doubled over in pain. 'Wow, I didn't actually think it would start this soon.' He thought, but of course that wasn't the end of it. He had the whole summer to go.

"Get that blasted trunk in the cupboard and go make dinner." Apparently even as this was said Harry wasn't moving fast enough. "NOW FREAK!" Soon followed by a kick to the ankle.

Harry fell when Vernon kicked him. He hadn't even been home 5 minutes and it was already this bad. 'Shit that probably cracked my ankle if not breaking it. And I still have to do dinner and get my trunk put away. Shit, shit, shit. This is going to be a bad summer.'

After recovering from Vernon's welcome back, Harry was able to get his trunk into the cupboard he used to sleep in. Luckily he was able to keep out his wand and some parchment and ink. He was unable to effectively hide on his person anything else and with Vernon waiting for dinner he had no time to take anything upstairs. What he had would have to do for the summer. He sincerely hoped he was able to owl his friends later for food and such. He was sure not to get much this summer. Well enough stalling. It was time to get dinner made, keeping Vernon even slightly happy would help Harry.

The next hour was filled with cutting, chopping, frying, baking, boiling, and cleaning. Once dinner was done Harry went into the living room to announce it finished and ready to eat. The rest of the residents in the house came into the dining room and sat down at the table. Harry knowing he was not invited returned to the kitchen to finish the clean up and wait for the dishes to be empty. He was lucky no one had been in the room when he was cooking. This gave him a chance to eat before calling the others in for their dinner. It was likely one of the few chances he would get this summer. Finally the Dursleys were finished with dinner and retreated back into the living room. Harry finished the dishes and left the kitchen to go to his bedroom. On his way past the stairwell he noticed that the cupboard was padlocked. Great.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed contemplating his life so far. Not the best life to be sure. Living with the Dursleys was never to be a good thing. Oh well there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Dumbledore was pulling the strings, no matter how much he was coming to hate the man he was currently more powerful than Harry in many ways. He had strength of magic, experience, age, prestige, and title. He also was very manipulative and able to deceive others into believing him the kind and benevolent man.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was a main reason that his godfather was now dead. Now don't get him wrong. Harry certainly blamed himself, Snape, Voldemort, and Beletrix, but he was sure that the Headmaster had a very large part of it as well. But with his godfather dead more control of his life had been taken from him. Taken by Dumbledore. And he was shoved back into the abusive hole know as Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry had not been in his room long before he heard the steps start to groan as one of two heavy set people began to walk up them. He wondered what would happen now. If it was Dudley then it was likely nothing would happen. But if it was Vernon then a few different things could happen.

One, Vernon could simply lock him into his room, possibly letting him out tomorrow to do chores. Two, Vernon could enter the room and threaten Harry that if he said anything to his friends, otherwise known as 'the freaks' that he would sorely regret it. Then lock him into his room, possibly letting him out tomorrow to do chores. Or three, Vernon could come in and give him a beating for a while then threaten Harry that if he said anything to his friends, otherwise known as 'the freaks' that he would sorely regret it and lock him into his room, possibly letting him out tomorrow to do chores and likely another beating.

The door to Harry's room opened with a red faced Vernon in the door way. As he walked into the room his face seemed to get nastier. Harry having lived with the man nearly all his life knew that if he moved that anything that was to come would only be worse. Therefore he remained on the bed only sitting up when his uncle had opened the door.

Vernon walked into the small room in a small rage. Truly it could be worse, he was only at the red face stage so that was one good point in Harry's view. Well lets find out which option has been chosen for this evening shall we.

"BOY. You will write those freaks and show me all letters before they are sent. You will not say anything about what goes on here. You will have a good summer and go back to the freaks when it's done. Got that Freak?" Vernon said in a combination of grunts and yells that truly made him sound like the pig he looked like.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. He hoped that would be all. Unfortunately it didn't look to be that way.

"Don't you Dare take that tone with me Boy!" Vernon shouted at him, a fist to the face coming so fast it was barely conceivable for a man his size. Harry was barely able to turn his face so that it wouldn't do too much damage. Of course this was not the end of it.

Harry had caught himself before he fell after that first punch but that gave an opening that Vernon couldn't ignore. Another punch soon followed the first, this time to the gut. Harry did fall off the bed with that one to curl up around his battered stomach in a fetal position. The beating continued for the next half hour. A few kicks to his legs as they covered his vital organs. Another kick to the arms covering Harry's face. Vernon then got tired of the kicks and removed his belt. The whipping went on for 15 minutes before the large man was too worn-out to continue. He turned around and walked out the door without another word. 7 locks could each be heard closing after the door shut and Harry did not move until all was quiet in the hall way.

The young wizard had not made one sound while the beating was occurring. No matter how much it hurt he would never give his uncle the pleasure of sounding out his pain. Slowly Harry uncurled from his position. His back, legs, and arms were quite red with some welts beginning to form under the cloths and some places torn and bleeding from where the belt had ripped through the clothing. His right side was the worst for this as he had been laying on his left side the whole time.

'Great. Wonderful. Just how I wanted to start my summer after Sirius… I really don't want to think about that now. I should be able to get letters out to my friends without Vernon knowing as I got my parchment earlier. I'm still not telling them about this though. No this is something I have to deal with on my own. Not like I haven't done that before. Nope they can't know about this. Boy-Who-Lived beaten by own Uncle. Nope not at all.'

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from under the floor board where he had stashed it earlier with the inc and his wand. Pulling out the inc and a quill he had left there last year he carefully walked over to the broken desk Dudley no longer fit into and began writing a letter to Remus. He wanted to get over his grief of his godfathers death. He hoped Remus understood and would be doing the same.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I understand, but I need to say this. I'm sorry. It was my fault that Sirius was killed. I know I didn't physically do it. But I'm the reason he was there. I will make this short. I don't wish to bother you. I know I shouldn't be forgiven. Sirius is dead. Never coming back. Again I'm sorry. I loved him, and you. I understand that you won't want to have contact with me so this will be my only letter. Don't blame yourself, for it was my fault that he is gone. I'm sorry._

_Harry_

Harry looked back at what he had written. It was kind of repetitive but he wanted to make the point and though in his mind he knew that many people caused the death of his godfather, his heart blamed only himself. There was nothing else to write. He rolled up the parchment and waited for Hedwig to come. He had released her in King's Cross to come home on her own so that she wouldn't be a bother to his uncle. She was likely still hunting. Or currently flying to his window.

Harry smiled at his loyal owl. "Hey girl." He greeted her as he opened the window. "When you've rested would you take this to Professor Lupin please." Hedwig nodded and gave a small hoot as she held out her leg. Harry tied the rolled parchment onto said leg and watched as his first and most loyal friend flew back out the window and away into the night.

* * *

_(first beating)_

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. Nothings Fine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

* * *

**Welcome to My Life**

Chapter 2 (Nothings fine, I'm torn)

Nothings fine, I'm torn. I'm all out of faith. This is how I feel. I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor.

Illusion never changed into something real, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. Your a little late I'm already torn.

Natalie Imbruglia – Torn

* * *

_(One week later – June 2nd -8th)_

A week after Harry had come 'home' he received an answer letter from Remus. It was not what he was expecting.

_Harry,_

_Please call me Remus or Moony. I am no longer your Professor and hope that I am still your friend. I don't blame you and neither should you blame yourself. Sirius' death was not your fault, nor was him coming to the ministry that night. It was Dumbledore who asked him to go and Belitrix who's curse flung him through the veil. Most of all I blame her. You should too, she goes right up there with Peter on my 'to get' list. By the way, that particular one is coming close, but keep that quiet till we have him._

_Dumbledore received your first letter to the order and I assume it will continue this way. He told us all that you said you were fine, but wanted to be alone. If that is the case I won't write again till you write back to me. Just don't forget to write your friends. I must say again that I hope I am still one of them. I know Tonks wishes to be writing to you as well. Oh dear, I'm sorry to say that I must be going. Remember Harry, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. I know Sirius wouldn't blame you either._

_I love you pup_

_Moony_

To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. He was very grateful to Remus for the letter. It had helped with his feelings. And to know that Dumbledore got his first letter but no one else had actually seen it. That was interesting to know.

When Harry had finished reading the letter from Remus he had laid down on his bed. It was late and he was tired. He had been doing hard chores all week and now with the words of Moony he finally let himself cry. He missed Sirius.

Harry fell asleep with silent tears slowly running down his cheeks.

* * *

_(June 9th)_

The next morning Harry woke and hid the letter from Moony then wrote a short note to the Order/Dumbledore. It simply said 'I'm fine' while adding a few more words in to make it more of a note. Heading down stairs to make breakfast like usual, he left the note on the kitchen table for his Uncle to go over when he got up.

"Boy go send this. I don't want any Freaks coming here." Vernon said to Harry as he passed out the door headed for work. Harry took the note from his uncle and did indeed send it off with Hedwig. He then came back down and got the list of chores from his aunt. Surprisingly she smiled lightly at him, confusing him greatly. Of course the smile fled when Dudley came into the room with Piers Porkins following, having come in from the back yard.

"Mum, were going out. I'll be home latter." Dudley said.

"Ok dear. You two have fun now." Petunia gushed back as Dudley and Piers walked through the living room and out the front door. "Harry, try and get these all done before you Uncle comes home. I will help with those inside the house while you are outside." This said Petunia turned and walked into the kitchen and, closing all the curtains, began working.

Harry stood there stunned. 'What just happened? Who is that woman, Aunt Petunia would never help with chores.' Harry looked at just what was on the list his Uncle had left Petunia to give to him. He would never get it all done. 'Shit. Well I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth now should I. I just hope Vernon doesn't find out. Better get outside and started.'

With that Harry left through the back door and headed to the shed. He had gardening to do first.

Harry spent the rest of the day working on the outdoor chores. An hour before his Uncle was due home for dinner he went back inside to see the place spotless. Petunia was sitting in the living room watching TV when Harry walked in. "Why?"

Petunia smiled at him. "Harry I've never hated you. It will take a while to explain and neither of us have that time right now. I promise I will tell you. Now Vernon will be back soon and so will Dudley. Why don't you get a quick shower then finish up dinner. I promise I will tell you when we won't be overheard." Harry was stunned. "Go on now." Petunia finished with a light shove up the stairs.

Harry had his shower and had then come down to finish the dinner that Aunt Petunia had started. By the time both his Uncle and Cousin got home it was done and on the table. When Vernon came in it was easy to guess that he had not had a good day. That didn't bode well for that night for Harry.

When dinner was done and Harry finished cleanup Vernon yelled at him to get upstairs. Not wanting to make it worse he did so, Vernon following him up only to shut and lock him into his room.

* * *

The next few hours were spent with Harry mentally trying to relax. He had been thinking about it for a while and come to the conclusion that to 'Clear his mind' for ocllimency it would be beneficial to meditate. He had heard about muggle meditation and felt that it couldn't hurt and even if it didn't help with ocllimency that it would help keep his temper in check anyways. Harry was also lucky that Dudley's broken and unwanted things were still in the room. That included a few books on meditation and Judo from when his cousin had been interested in it. Though that had only lasted a month at most.

After an hour to read the beginning meditation book Harry decided to try it out. Beginning to meditate, Harry worked at it for another hour, which was when his door opening interrupted him. Of course who came through was not good for Harry.

Vernon smelled decidedly of liquor and had a face purple as a grape. 'He must have had a worse day than I thought to get drunk. Shit this is not good.'

The first hit was a punch to the side of his head knocking him off the bed where he had been sitting cross-legged to do his meditations. Of course with him on the floor now there were more options for Vernon to hit him with. As this thought ran through Harry's mind said options commenced. First the belt was brought out for a short term. Harry was then kicked a few times, each one moving his body till he was more or less laying crumpled face down. Then the belt came again this time to his full back. Whipping intermingled with kicks and derogatory comments on how he, his parents, friends, and anything magical were freaks, useless, and disgraceful. Harry was blamed for everything wrong in Vernon's life and during the whole thing worked hard not to make one sound. That would only egg on the brut standing over him.

After a while Vernon got fed up with the quiet and his over exhaustion. He left his nephew on the floor of the room and locked the door after it was closed. Harry for his part tried to get onto the bed. Unfortunately for him it wasn't working very well. He tried looking around but it was too dark and he didn't have his glasses on. This was a good thing to some extant as they were still whole for he had taken them off for the meditation. 'Shit' Harry thought, he still could barely move. He could unerringly feel liquid on the floor around him. It could only be blood.

Hedwig came to the window and gave a small hoot at the site of her master. "Sorry girl I can't move right now. I hope you don't have a letter. I can't let Vernon find it and I certainly can't move to get it off of you tonight." Harry groaned as he tried to move again. That was a bad idea though as Harry blacked out from the motion, still lying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

Hedwig gave another small hoot and as she understood her master, wizarding owls are quite intelligent. She left out the window with one more sad look at the injured boy in the room. A roll of parchment tied to her leg. She would come back tomorrow when the males were gone. The bad surrounding the female was gone. She would help.

_(End of second beating – night June 9th )_

* * *

_(June 10th )_

The next day Vernon came into the room while Harry was still out. Kicking the still form he got no reaction. Seeing the boy still breathing he sneered. 'Well if the Freak was going to be unconscious then he would stay locked up for the next few days. No food and certainly no help. Freak!' Vernon gave another kick to Harry's stomach and walked back out of the room. He had to get to Petunia up now to make breakfast then get to work.

Later that morning after Vernon and Dudley had both left Petunia went and unlocked her nephew's door and went inside. After closing the door she turned around and saw him. Still lying on the floor in a small pool of blood was her dear sister's son. She cringed, hating that she had not gotten around that spell earlier.

Petunia went back out of Harry's room and into the bathroom getting some supplies to clean the wounds. Even she knew that she couldn't bandage them or Vernon would find out then they would both be in danger. No that wouldn't be possible she needed to do this quietly to keep them both safe.

Entering back into the bedroom she took some scissors to the shirt Harry was partially wearing. Cutting a small nitch at the neck she tore the rest off so as not to leave any marks that she was there. Lying the shirt into the blood on the floor so that it would soak it up she go to work carefully washing Harry's back of the blood as well with a damp warm rag.

Once as clean as she could get him she worked to get him on the bed carefully. It was at this time that Harry started to wake. "Why are you helping me? Today, yesterday. What changed you?" Harry rasped.

"Oh Harry. I was always like this. Till Dumbledore came. I'm a Squib not a muggle. I knew that a long time ago, and never really minded. I was happy that your mother was a full witch. The first in our family since your great-great grandparents. We were all proud. She was still considered a muggle born though as no one knew of our family. We had hidden the name a long time ago. Only the Goblins know the truth." Petunia began. Harry not knowing what to say and having his back soothed remained quiet. He was curious what Dumbledore had to do with everything.

Petunia got to that next. "When Lily and James were killed and you came to us Vernon was wary. I had told him a bit about our family after my parents death. He was apprehensive but still had married me so would deal with it if any thing came up about it. Well you did.

"For a while he was ok with it. You and Dudley slept in separate cribs and did well together. Then you did your first piece of magic. Vernon freaked for loss of a better term. Of course it didn't help that Dumbledore came soon after that. I was excited for you. You were still so young and already doing magic. It was wonderful. Dumbledore hated it.

"He cornered me to 'ask me some questions' and put a 'spell of character' on me connecting it to Vernon's character. This not only began to change my views of magic and my sister's son but also my appearance. It took only two years for it to be complete to the way you saw me just last year. Vernon was never wiser due to Dumbledore and you began to be neglected, while my good son was spoiled and corrupted."

Petunia smiled softly at Harry as he looked at her in horror. "Yea, not what you expected of Dumbledore. You probably don't even believe me." His Aunt said to him sadly.

"No I believe you. You are even beginning to look different. But why now? What's changed?" Harry asked.

"As far as I can remember Dumbledore came by once every few years, usually when your magic was very strong. He had to strengthen the spell on me and he always placed a restriction spell on you. You wound up with 5 restriction spells I believe. Maybe more since you have been around him more now. Last year was different. After your first year he came every year before you came home to strengthen the spell but after your fourth year he didn't come. I assume it was because things started to pick up in the Wizarding World with the rebirth of Voldemort. He never had time.

"Who really knows maybe he thought it was no longer needed. I really couldn't tell you. But now with my 'awakening' I guess you could call it. I want to help you as I should have been doing long before now. I have a lot to tell you about our family. Dudley is too far gone and I have done a Squib curse on his descendants that turn out like him. That is one family secret. Anyways let's finish getting you fixed up."

Petunia did as she proposed and finished getting Harry back on his feet. She brought him some lunch, and just as she was leaving again she heard the hoot of an owl. The two of them both looked to the window to see Hedwig with a scroll on her leg. Seeing Harry was still having trouble moving Petunia went over to the window.

Hedwig noticing that the female was helping her master was more than happy to let her take the letter off of her. She knew that the female would be good. It was never her fault for being bad in the first place. No that was reserved for the Old One. Hedwig never really liked the Old One. His second lady was nice though, even if she could turn into a cat.

Petunia brought the scroll over to Harry. "I'll leave you now. Don't forget to hide that before Vernon gets back. We'll talk again later." With that she bent over Harry slightly and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, then quietly left the room.

* * *

Well thats this chapter. Please review.


	3. So long and Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

* * *

**Welcome to My Life**

Chapter 3 (So long and Thanks)

So long and thanks for all the fish. So sad that we should come to this, we tried to warn you all but oh dear. You may not share our intellect which might explain your disrespect for all the natural wonders that grow around you. So long, So long and thanks for all the fish.

The worlds about to be destroyed, there's no point getting all annoyed. Lie back and let the planet dissolve around you. Despite those nets of Tuna feats, we thought that most of you were sweet, especially tiny tots and your pregnant women. So long, So long and thanks for all the fish.

If I had just one last wish, I would like a tasty fish. If we could just change one thing, we would all have learned to sing. Come one and all, man and animal, side by side in life's great gene pool.

So long, So long and thanks for all the Fish

Joby Talbot – So Long and Thanks for all the Fish – HitchHiker's Guide to the Universe

* * *

_(June 10th )_

Harry looked down at the scroll in his hands. Not knowing what was holding him back he opened the letter. It was from three of his closest friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Apparently Hermione was staying around this summer and not traveling with her parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I expect that you haven't really been up to letters since… But we wanted you to understand that we are here for you. Now we may not be able to fully understand what you are going through but that doesn't mean that we can't help. We are here if you want to talk to us._

_Oh you should know that Dumbledore seems to think you shouldn't receive any mail so has forbidden us to write you. If Hedwig hadn't shown up quietly in Hermione's and my own room then we wouldn't have been able to send this._

_Yea, Dumbledore told every one that you were sending him the required letters but wanted to be left alone. It felt a bit strange to me mate but if that is what you want then we'll agree. We will not however let Dumbledore tell us._

_Professor Dumbledore Ron, but I agree Harry. Please let us know what you want. Again we're here for you when you're ready. By the way make sure Hedwig knows not to let any one see here around us. We can't let anyone know you're writing to us or us to you. We all feel it would have terrible results. Now that in and of itself is perplexing to us. I'm currently working on research about these feelings and a few other anomalous things that have been happening lately. One possible reason is that both you and Ron are from old families and apparently some gain different abilities around the age of 16. We're going to talk to the twins a bit about it._

_Anyways Harry, please write us if you feel up to it. Don't push us away; we all love you very much. You are our friend and we want to help you._

_Ginny_

_Hermione_

_Ron_

Harry was stunned. He was happy to receive a letter from his friends. But didn't like hearing that Dumbledore had said he didn't want mail. Remus had said it too. 'I guess the old man wants to keep me out of the loop this year. Well that ain't going to happen. It sure is a good thing that Hedwig is so smart. Hmm…'

"Hey girl. I'm glad you stopped by Gin and Mione's room. Be sure to get letters from them when you go to Headquarters but don't let any one see you getting or delivering any letters but the one to Dumbledore. It's his turn to be out of the loop, damn conniving old coot." Harry said to his owl. She hooted happily in response.

"Are you up for another letter soon?" Harry asked her. Getting a nod and another hoot in response he smiled. "Well then we shouldn't keep my friends waiting, should we."

_Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks,_

_Ok this is just a general letter for all of you. I haven't heard any thing from Dumbledore, but I never did tell him that I didn't want any mail. It has been a week and I have already gotten a letter from Ron, Mione, and Gin as well as from Remus. I would love for that to continue. Maybe this summer will be better than the last ones. Anyway, I don't want Dumbledore to know seeing as he thinks I 'need time to my self.' Apparently he has never lost some one. You need to be around those you love to help you get through your grief. Even I know that._

_I plan to send Dumbledore another Order letter and in it I will tell him that I don't want any contact. That will hopefully keep his eyes off me for a little while. Some other things are going on as well here at Privet Drive and it is all due to 'our Dear Headmaster'. I'm sorry if you believe in him but I just can't trust him. He has ruined my life and that of my families in more ways than one. I'll get into all that another time, Aunt Petunia and I are still working through things. Well that is all for now. Hedwig knows not to be seen and I trust you all to be discreet._

_Your friend_

_Harry_

With the letter to those he trusted done, Harry called over Hedwig and tied it onto her leg. "Be sure Vernon doesn't see you either girl." One last nod and Hedwig was out the window. Harry on the other hand decided not to move at all. The beating from Vernon had been bad. Aunt Petunia had helped but she couldn't bandage his wounds without Vernon knowing and neither of the subdued two wanted that.

'That's another thing,' thought Harry. 'I'm afraid of a muggle yet not of the worst evil wizard in over a century. Granted he is a huge muggle but I really shouldn't be. So why am I? Merlin I hope I won't ever need counseling.' Harry though over this a little while he laid on his bed. He was quite glad to be wearing only a pair of shorts, even if it had caused his legs to be injured more, it was currently keeping him cool along with the breeze coming in his open window. This summer seemed like it was going to be hot.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Harry. He slept for quite a while in the heat as he could do nothing else because of the wounds caused by Vernon. On the other hand said man had not been seen since he got home from work and it was getting late into the evening. Late enough that it was likely Harry wouldn't have to deal with the man at all today. He was right. Evening turned into night and night into midnight before Harry was able to get some sleep. Not once had he seen his uncle.

The next day would pass nearly the same as the last, with Harry waking up to his aunt opening the locks on his door. But it would be different in many ways, though they did not yet know it.

* * *

_(June 11th)_

It was lunch time on a Friday. Vernon was at work and Dudley was over at a friends. Petunia was on her way up the stairs with a tray full of lunch for Harry when the phone range. Heading back into the kitchen to pick it up she hoped this wouldn't take to long. She didn't really know when Dudley would be home.

"Hello?" She said putting the receiver to her ear.

"Mum! Piers is going to Disney World for his birthday. I'm invited. I can go right? I got a passport already and their leaving this weekend. I can go right?" Dudley said very quickly on the other end.

Petunia didn't take long to think about it at all. "Of course sweetie. Why don't you come home with Piers now and pack your bags. That way you can spend the weekend at their house before they leave. Let me talk to Mrs. Porkens."

"Ok mum." Dudley then handed over the phone. The two women talked a short while on the phone while Petunia was working around in the kitchen to make the lunch she had made for Harry look like it was for her. She also began anther lunch for Dudley and Piers. After the quick talk she hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

"Harry I have to lock you in again. I don't want Dudley to be getting any ideas. It won't be long." Petunia said to the resting young man on the bed.

"It's ok Aunt Petunia, I don't want him in here either. I'll still be here when you open it again. Don't forget you promised me more information on the Evens Line." Harry said with a slight smile.

'More like a grimace.' Petunia thought. 'He still has to be in so much pain. I'll see what I can do for that.' At that point both could hear Dudley outside due to Harry's open window and the general loudness of the over weight boy. With a quick nod to Harry, Petunia closed the door and shut all the locks. She then went into the bathroom and shut the door. Running the water she came out of the bathroom again just after Dudley and Piers closed the door.

"Hello dears. Piers honey, what a wonderful thing to invite my Dudley to your Birthday trip to the States. Dudley dear, why don't you two go pack now. I'll have a lunch for you when you come down." Petunia said to the two as she walked down the stairs. When she turned towards the kitchen the two boys ran upstairs. Both ignored the multiple locks on the extra room. It was a normal occurrence in this house and Piers never even asked.

As Petunia walked back into the kitchen to finish the lunch for Dudley and Piers the phone rang yet again. Giving a small sigh she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked politely.

"Petunia pet. I have great news." Vernon said on the other end.

"Oh my what could it be dear?" She asked trying not to gag on the fake happiness. It was getting more difficult to fake every day.

"I'm getting a raise dear. The only thing is that I have to go to a conference in Belgium for a week and can't take anyone with me. I did try dear but new position isn't high enough for that. I'm really sorry lovely." Vernon said.

"Oh pumpkin (here she grimaced, how could she have done this before?), it's not a worry. It is just great that you got a raise. When do you have to leave for the Conference?" Petunia said re-masking her face so that Dudley wouldn't see, just incase.

"My train leaves tomorrow morning at 4:00am." Vernon said.

"Well you know I wish you the best. I will see you at home for your special dinner. It will be just the two of us. Dudley was invited to the States with his friend Piers Porkins for the young mans birthday. He is spending the night over there before they leave tomorrow morning as well." Petunia 'gushed' over the phone.

"Well that is great for our little Dudley. But you'll have the Boy to worry about there all alone." Vernon said thoughtfully over the phone.

"Oh the Freak is no worry dear. I'll start feeding It again through the flap. It finished all the needed chores already anyways. I won't have too much to do." Petunia said to him.

"Hmm, that is true. Well It's not a worry then. I'll see you for dinner tonight. You will tell our little man of course." Vernon started.

"Oh of course. Here he is now with young Piers for lunch. See you tonight dear. Have a good day at work." Petunia said. The two traded ending pleasantries and Petunia hung up the phone.

"What was that about Mum? Was it Dad?" Dudley asked.

"Indeed it was dear. Your father got a raise. He has to go to a conference in Belgium for the next week but it is a good thing." Petunia said with a smile. "Now here is lunch for you two. Enjoy. I will be outside on the Patio. Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave dear." She said to them before walking out the back door with what was supposed to be Harry's lunch.

Dudley did say goodbye before he left. After which Petunia quickly took some food to her nephew and told him the news.

"With both of them gone it will give us a great opportunity. I have had a plan going since the Old Man's spells started wearing off." She said to Harry.

"Really? What about?" He asked.

"About freedom for both of us."

The two smiled at each other. Yes freedom would be nice.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Morning Comes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or and of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

Chapter 4 (Morning Comes)

Take your knocks, shake 'em off, duck every body. Your gonna take 'em again. You are your foe, your friend, you are the Paparazzi. You are the tragedy end. And the worlds a craze and the end is near. So push rewind just in time think anybody, your gonna do it again.

The way that you walk, its just the way that you talk, like it ain't no thing. And every single day is just a fling. And when it comes it moves so slow. Kind of like its saying 'I told you so.' Looking back before she goes, tomorrows gonna hurt.

Smash Mouth – Then the Morning Comes

* * *

_(June 12th, 3 nights after second beating)_

Early the next morning Harry's door was opened and Vernon came into the room. "Boy, I'm leaving for a week. If I hear from Petunia that you haven't done your chores or that you have in any way been bad then what happened a few days ago will be nothing. GOT IT?!" He growled out at the still injured young man on the bed.

Harry, woken up when his 'Uncle' began unlocking his door, was currently sitting up against a pile of Dudley's old castoffs. In fact this was how he had fallen asleep the night before. Part of this was for some cushioning against his torn up back and another part was to keep pressure on his back and soak up the blood still leaking out. Yet the main reason Harry was in this position was that he simply didn't have the energy or strength to move. His whole body hurt and he could really only move his arms and hands due to them having been sheltered by the rest of his body during the last beating.

Looking up at his uncle with fathomless emerald eyes, uncovered by the glasses that lay on the desk by the window, the young man slightly nodded. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in his meekest voice. Since the spell on Petunia had started to wear off, she and Harry started to talk about many things working to get to know each other. Included in this were some of their fears and with his aunts help Harry had come to understand a bit why he was afraid of his Uncle. It was a start for getting over the fears.

It in part, a major part, came from the fact that Harry had been living with the aggressive man since he was one. The fear had been started early and buried deep. This was in great contrast to his more recent introduction to the murderer of his parents. A murderer he had never really feared. They still weren't sure why on that one. Only Vernon had ever had that distinction in his life.

"You better well be listening to me Freak!" Vernon semi yelled not wanting to catch the attention of the neighbors. 'Damn. That was stupid of me. Don't ever get lost in thought around Vernon. You know this Harry!' Said young man tried not to flinch with expectation because of his mistake.

Vernon on the other hand quickly pulled out his belt, and stalked toward the young man on the bed. Harry still weak from the beating three days ago was unable to do much other than to roll slightly to the side and cover his face. His back and legs still tender would barely move.

Very quickly for Vernon, he had the belt out and down on to Harry's side. It was lucky for Harry that the over sized man didn't really have the time for anything other than a few whips. It was unfortunate for Harry that with Vernon not moving around to the end of the bed and Harry on his side it gave a great opening for the belt tip to curl around his waist and grab at his stomach, a previously untouched area on the young mans body. Now it too would be covered with welts like much of his arms, legs, and back. Legs and back which also consisted of many open wounds that would again be bleeding freely due to the mornings activities.

Not much could be done about it now. About ten minutes later the whipping stopped and Vernon gave a grunt of satisfaction at the mess he had made of his nephew. Blood was freely pouring out of Harry's back and new welts were quickly forming on his side and stomach though Vernon couldn't see them. Harry himself was trying to regain a steady breathing pattern.

"I will be back in seven days Freak. You do as Petunia tells you and you get another week without chores. You don't and you get another beating for every day I was gone. GOT IT?" The red faced Vernon asked.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry gasped out. Vernon gave another nod and left the room again, locking the door. Harry lay on the bed not moving from his position. He knew he was again loosing a lot of blood. It was why he blacked out after the last beating, and the same was likely to happen again.

Listening closely Harry could hear Vernon walking around downstairs. Soon he heard the front door opening and then closing again after a moment. Next came the sound of car doors and then the car engine being brought to life. He was sure that it would be Aunt Petunia driving Vernon to the train station. Nothing could be done until she got back seeing as Harry couldn't even move back to his former position. 'Yea, way too much blood lost.' This was the last thought of the lone occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive before he was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Petunia was in the kitchen waiting for Vernon to be finished upstairs. The problem was that she knew he would go in to see Harry and give him a speech about behavior over the week he was gone. She also knew that Harry would likely get another beating and she wouldn't be able to help him till she came back from taking Vernon to the train station.

Soon she heard it. The unmistakable sound of leather hitting flesh. Again and again she heard it. She wanted to cry but could not. The monster would see and everything could be ruined. 'Lily I'm sorry. I should have done more. Your son never should have gone through any of this. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I promise you this is the last time. We will get out of this. We will finally go HOME.'

It was ten minutes before Vernon was done. Ten minutes of torture for both Harry and Petunia in differing ways. Of course those ten minutes would turn into over two hours before the torture could even beginning to end. For that was how long it would take to get Vernon to the local train station and for Petunia to get back to the house.

* * *

Those two hours were the longest Petunia had ever endured. Having to make Vernon believe she would miss him with out the help of the Character Charm placed on her by Dumbledore; having to kiss the disgusting man goodbye. It was not easy. All the while she was thinking of her injured nephew. The young man her 'beloved husband' had whipped before they had left. She prayed for him to hold on. She would be there as soon as she could.

It was with great relief to Petunia to watch Vernon's train pull out of the station and move around the bend of the building. Once it was out of site she too left in quite a hurry to get back home. She had an injured young man to tend to, and many things to get done before Vernon got back.

Soon the car was being parked and Petunia Dursley was seen by her neighbors pulling a bag out of the back seat and steadily walking alone into her house. It had quickly spread through the gossips of the neighborhood that Vernon had a raise and was to leave for conference early this morning. As it was now near 7:00 am many others in the area were awake and getting ready to leave.

Now Petunia may have looked calm to all those she knew were watching but on the inside was a whole other story. She was a nervous wreak, she was so worried about Harry. It was only a few days after he had gotten a really bad beating and with the one from this morning he was likely in a very bad shape. Once inside the house of Number Four all pretences were dropped. The mask she had worn was just taking too much energy. Something she could put to better use in helping Harry.

Petunia ran up the stairs once the door was closed, still holding the brown paper bag. She had to set the bag on the floor for a moment unfortunately to pull out her keys to unlock Harry's door. Once that was done she threw open the door and picking up the bag again went inside the room.

What she saw was not a pretty sight. Though she had not really expected one. Lying on the bed on his left side was Harry. His blood was every where. On the bed, the sheets, the floor. Some even on the walls and ceiling. Unfortunately it was also still coming out of his back.

Petunia went over to the bed and saw that Harry was completely out. She set the bag down on the floor next to the bedside table. She was lucky that the table was to Harry's back and that there would be enough room for her to sit on the bed and tend to the young man. This would make things easier for both of them as she would only have to move him a few times while caring for his wounds.

After placing the bag on the floor she again went out of the room. Having calmed down at seeing Harry still breathing she was better able to think of what else she may need to help Harry. She wanted it all in the room so that she would not have to get up once she had started. The only other thing she could think of besides food for him for later was warm water to wash out his wounds.

Heading down to the kitchen she first turned on the tap to let the water run till it was hot. As the water ran Petunia pulled out her largest mixing bowl. Once the water was hot to the touch but not at a burn level of heat she filled the bowl three quarters of the way. Finishing in the kitchen she walked back up the stairs with the bowl of water in her hands.

Entering Harry's room again she set the bowl down on the bedside table. Petunia then picked up the bloody rags that had served Harry as a cushion the night before and threw them into a pile at the side of the bed. That done she now had a place she could sit as she cared for the wounds on Harry's back.

Reaching into the bag on the floor Petunia brought out a box of sanitary gauze. Opening it she pulled out a large square of the gauze and dipped it into the warm water. She then began to gently clean Harry's back. He had a lot of dried blood that had been sealing the wounds but that would only create ugly scars. Therefore she cleaned those out as well. Quickly the first gauze pad became unusable and she threw it on to the bloody pile of rages and got out another one. It took her two boxes just to clean Harry's back of the dried and scabbed blood.

Petunia then pulled out a tube of antiseptic gel and slowly began to message it into the wounds on Harry's back. It took a while but did help to slow the bleeding enough for her to begin the bandaging. This unfortunately was a more difficult part. She needed Harry to sit up.

The good thing was that some time during her cleaning of his back Harry had come out of unconsciousness and was simply sleeping. This would make it easier for Petunia to wake him.

"Harry dear, I need you to wake up. You have to help me so I can help you. Come on now. It won't be for long." Petunia said quietly while gently stroking his hair. Slowly Harry awoke.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry slightly slurred from exhaustion. "What…?"

"Shhhh. Don't worry we're the only ones here. I need you to try and sit up a bit so I can wrap your back." Petunia said gently.

"Mm'k." Was Harry's only response. He did however move his arms so that he could push himself up a bit. Unfortunately this caused great pain and he wasn't able to hold it. Petunia caught his shoulder as he fell. She helped him to lay back down.

"I have another idea. I'm going to help you sit up, ok?" Petunia asked.

"I think I can do that. My butts the only back part of me not hurt to bad." Harry mumbled.

Petunia gave a slight smile. "Its nice that you can still think positive in you position." She stood from her spot on the bed and walked around till she was in front of her nephew. She then had an idea. It would make things easier for Harry if he had something to hold onto to keep his arms up so that she could rap his back. This in mind she pulled the desk chair over to the bed.

Carefully the two worked to get Harry's sore and torn legs off he bed and Harry into an upright position. Petunia then moved the chair in front of Harry and placed his hands on the back of it. "Now don't move. I want to rap your back, chest, and arms. It shouldn't take to long then we'll do you legs." Harry simply gave a tired nod. He just wanted to fall back to sleep and leave the pain behind for a while.

Petunia was right, it didn't take long to wrap Harry's back though she did pause to take a look at the welts on his stomach and put antiseptic gel on those as well before they too were covered by the bandages. With Harry already awake and Petunia not wanting him to get ill she thought it would be a good idea to remove the bloody sheets from the bed.

"Harry I need you to stay like this for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Mm'k." Harry said once again.

Petunia quickly walked out of the room and opened up the hall closet. Pulling out two thick blankets she went back to the bedroom. Walking over to Harry she took his hands in her own and slowly helped him to stand. She then turned him around and sat him down in the chair he had previously been holding on to.

Quickly she striped the bed and then covered it with both blankets. They would be more comfortable than simple sheets. She once again helped Harry to stand and then gently helped him to lay back down on the bed, this time on his stomach. During the whole thing Harry simply tried to stay awake for his Aunt. She was doing a lot for him, the least he could do right now was help her.

Once Harry was laying down again he really started having trouble staying awake. Petunia saw this though. "Harry you won't need to move again for a while. Why don't you go back to sleep. It will help you get your energy back. I'll wake you for a large lunch, ok?"

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia. For everything." Harry mumbled. He was quickly asleep.

"Of course Harry. I love you, its what I should have been doing from the beginning." Petunia said quietly. She then got to work on both of Harry's legs, repeating the process she had done with his back. It was nearing 10:00 am by the time she was finished and though she too was tired they both needed a large lunch to help get their strength back. There was a lot to be done with in the next few days.

A lot that needed to be done before Vernon and Dudley returned.

* * *

When Petunia was done bandaging Harry up she was quite dirty herself. Being sore, tired and covered in old blood she felt that she had plenty of reasons to take a nice long shower. After all it was only 10 in the morning on a Sunday morning. She would make the two of them lunch when she was done.

Not long after she had finished her shower was there a phone call. Hoping that it wasn't from her 'beloved' husband, Petunia began making her way down stairs. She really didn't feel that she could keep up any pretenses if he were to call right now. She was too angry at the man for having beaten her nephew, and drained from spending so much time fixing him up. Though that was in no way his fault. No Petunia lay all the anger and blame on Vernon and Dumbledore.

Finally reaching the kitchen where the phone was she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Hello. Petunia its Betty."

"My word," Petunia said with a smile. The first real one in a while truthfully. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. Are you in town?"

"I just got into town this morning, and saw you at the pharmacy. I hope everything is alright with you. I wanted to say hi there but you seemed in such a rush and had bought quite a bit. Can you talk?" Betty asked her old friend. The two had not seen each other much since they had graduated from University. "Frankly I would have called earlier but didn't want to bother you to much."

"Yes I can talk. Things have been taken care of and my nephew and I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Why don't you come over for a large lunch?" Petunia asked her friend. "I should warn you though that a lot of unpleasant things have recently come to light and I'm trying to work through them. You are likely to come in contact with that if you do come over."

"Oh Petal, you know that I will always help you in any way I can. Our families have always helped the other in what ever they needed. I think this is why I came back." Betty said starting to get a far off thinking voice.

"Well lets not talk over the phone. Come on over as soon as you want. I'm going to get started on a large lunch for the three of us." Petunia said.

"I'll be there soon Petal. Love you my sister." Betty's heart felt smile could be heard through the phone.

"Yes soon Betty. Love you my sister." Petunia replied. With that the two both hung up the phones and Petunia did as she had said. Preparing a large meal for three all the while wearing a rather large smile.

* * *

It was a half hour since Petunia had hung up the phone and gotten to work on the meal. That was when the door bell rang. Leaving the stove for a short moment, she went to the front door and opened it with a smile.

"Betty, it has been so long. My word I've missed you my friend." Petunia said when she saw the woman at the door. With that she quickly threw herself at the other woman and the two hugged. "Come in, come in. Lunch will be finished in about 20 minutes."

Betty was a short woman reaching only 5'2" and had long strait hair that was shockingly purple and stopped at her waist. Her bright green/hazel eyes were shining with delight as she followed her friend into the kitchen. Betty thought that by the look of Petunia there would be a long talk soon. They did have a lot to catch up on and there seemed to be many things going on that Petunia didn't like and was hopefully working to correct. Betty was sure this was the case, and she would help any way she could.

* * *

Please Review


	5. I need a Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

Chapter 5 (I need a Hero)

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light.

He's got to be sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life.

Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler

_(June 12th – afternoon)_

As Petunia went back to the stove Betty sat down at the kitchen table. "Ok Petal, I know that look. You need to get something off your chest. I'm here now so talk honey." She said to her long time child hood friend.

Petunia gave a great big smile and finished preparing lunch by putting it on the table. "I am so glad you're here Betty. Give me a moment while I go and give Harry his lunch. I'll be right back." Betty gave another smile and a nod. She could wait. Now that she was here, they would work everything out together. Just like their ancestors had.

Petunia finished setting a large tray of food for Harry. On it contained a small tea set complete with it's own pot full of a family recipe healing tea, as well as a large bowl of creamy clam chowder and a large cold cut sandwich.

While Petunia was working on the tray Betty was thinking. "How is Lily's child Petal? I know nearly nothing about him besides the fact that he is older than Jason and is famous in wizarding society."

Petunia stopped for a moment. "That is one of the major things I need to talk about." She said looking down. "But we're both better now, and you and your family will be around again, right?" Betty gave a definitive nod.

"Of course we will. Besides Harry and Jason should do the bonding since Harry carries the magic of your family." Petunia nodded as well. Then giving a slight smile, she took the tray and slipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

Petunia walked up the stairs with Harry's lunch. Getting to his door which she had left open after bandaging the young man within, she took a look inside and saw that Harry was still sleeping on his stomach. It seemed that he had not moved at all since she had finished bandaging his legs.

On the opposite side of the hall, between the stairs and the bathroom door was a small decretive table. It also happened to have just enough room for the tray she was currently carrying. Placing the tray on the table she went into the closet next to the bathroom and pulled out a lap table to put the tray on.

Next Petunia went into Harry's room to wake the young man. As his head and face were pretty much undamaged, she opted to go that route. "Harry, wake up." Petunia called softly as she stroked his hair and felt his forehead for a fever. You never could be too careful. "Harry," She called again when she got no response the first time, "Its time for lunch."

"Mm.. Aunt Petunia?" Harry mumbled only half awake.

"Yes dear. I brought lunch. Lets get you sitting up, alright?" She asked.

"Food? Yea…" Harry mumbled again. Then moving his arms a bit he worked to push himself over onto his side with Petunia's help. After about 5 minutes of work Harry was sitting up with his back cushioned by a bunch of pillows.

Petunia put the lap table over Harry's legs then took a step outside to get the tray of food. "I know you haven't eaten much lately but this should stay in your stomach easily enough. If not just call out. I can always make some chicken broth. I just thought you might like this better."

Harry gave a slight smile. "Any thing is great Aunt Petunia. Thank you for everything."

Petunia grimaced. "Its no more then I should have always been doing."

Harry stared hard at his Aunt. "You know it's not your fault. Don't start blaming your self now. I don't blame you. I blame Dumbledore, and Voldemort.

This got Petunia smiling again. "I have a friend downstairs that I want you to meet, her name is Betty. I'll explain why exactly later, but we will all be together for a while now. I have a lot of family history to teach you that I never did before due to the curse of Dumbledore's. I don't know if she has a place to stay at the moment but I will be asking her to stay in the guest bedroom tonight. I hope to be out of here by tomorrow."

Here it was Harry's turn to smile. "That would be great." Harry looked down at the tray in front of him. "Um, Aunt Petunia, I may not be awake after lunch but I know that I'm going to need my bandages changed before late evening."

"Of course Harry. I want to tell Betty what has been going on lately and then if you're up to it the two of us will change your bandages for you." Petunia said.

"Um, you're going to tell her everything?" Harry asked, thinking of the secrecy law pertaining to Muggles.

"Yes. She already knows about the Wizarding World. That is part of the family history. I don't want to get to in depth now but our two families are closely blood related. Betty and her son would both be considered second cousins. They also have magic but have always home schooled their children. Betty and I went to Muggle school together while Lily went to Hogwarts. I'll get into it more in depth later. It's all stuff you will need to know anyways." Harry nodded his understanding.

"Eat up Harry and get some rest. We'll come up later with some dinner and a bandage change. You can meet Betty then."

"Sure." Harry said and he started in on his large lunch. He was quite hungry. Petunia returned to the door and pulled it half closed as she walked out. She then headed down stairs and to her friend. She really needed to get this all off her chest.

* * *

It had been a few hours since lunch and Harry was currently asleep. Petunia had been back upstairs only once to take the tray and left over food. There really wasn't much of that.

Betty and Petunia on the other hand were deep in discussion and had been ever since Petunia had come down stairs from first delivering Harry's lunch.

"So Dumbledore cursed you with a tied character spell. What is with your family and curses?" Betty asked. This got a slight laugh out of Petunia, which was of course the whole point. "I can see a slight difference in your looks. When did you say was the last time Dumbledore updated the curse?"

"It was at the end of Harry's third year. He didn't come after the fourth year. To my belief it was because Voldemort had risen again. He was too busy." Petunia said.

"So it took you two years to get over the curse. That is pretty good for a curse that has been strengthened so often. What else has Dumbledore been up to?" Betty asked.

"Well from my understanding he wants Harry's powers locked so that only through Dumbledore's help could he defeat Voldemort. Every time Harry did powerful accidental magic he would come and put a block on his core. I think he did the same every year at Hogwarts." Petunia replied.

Betty thought for a moment, "It's likely that he would have or has already come up with and answer as to why there are blocks on Harry's core. Maybe something like the connection to Voldemort."

"Yea that make sense. He could then unlock Harry's core and have Harry see him as a hero."

"Disgusting man." Betty and Petunia laughed a bit at that. Feeling better after talking it out a little and working to figure out why Dumbledore had done these things.

"You know I also believe that Dumbledore has been hiding Harry's inheritance. He should have gotten it when he was 11 but I never heard anything about it. And no matter that I was under that curse I still should have heard something about it."

"True Petal. We'll get to that later though. If he hasn't gotten it yet then he won't mind waiting another week or so if he has too."

"Indeed. Now when exactly did you get in? You've been living in Canada last I recall. It's been so long since we actually talked."

"I actually got in this morning. I felt a pull back to you. Not sure what was happening but following the magic as we always do. Paul and Jason are still there but we've been packing up the house ever since I felt the pull begin a month ago. Things should be done there in a few more weeks. I came early as the pull from you got so strong." Betty said.

"It was a month ago that I really started pulling down the curse. In my heart I knew I would need help. You must have felt that. Do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

Betty shook her head. "Then you'll stay here. I want to get out of this house tomorrow though and return Home." Petunia said.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Betty replied.

"Great lets get your stuff up to the guest room. I need to check on Harry and change his bandages. Vernon really did a number on him." Petunia said with regret.

"It's not your fault Petal. And now we will fix it."

Petunia smiled and both women stood. Betty gave her cousin a tight hug and a smile then went to get her stuff from her car. Petunia cleared away the dirty dishes they had used and returned to the kitchen. Supper would be much like lunch, soup and a sandwich as the women felt Harry shouldn't have too much heavy stuff in his stomach at the moment.

Betty walked back in and the two women went upstairs. After Petunia showed Betty the guest room she walked into Harry's room again. The young man was asleep again. This time sitting up against the pillows Petunia had placed him against for lunch. Going to his side she once again woke him by running her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, wake up now. Lets change your bandages then I'll have dinner for you after."

Harry stirred and woke up. "Thank you for your help Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"It's less than what you deserve Harry. Come on now."

Harry had gotten some of his strength back from all the sleep and the full lunch he had eaten. This made it much easier for him to sit up and hold his arms up for the bandages around his middle to be removed. After they were removed and his back cleaned again then rewrapped, his arms were done. Petunia then had Harry move to the edge of the bed so his legs hung off. She then re-bandaged those. Once that was done she helped him back to his position of sitting against the pillows with the lap tray back over his legs.

"Give me just a minute and I'll have some food up here for you. Would you like to meet Betty while you wait?" Petunia asked.

"Sound good to me." Harry replied.

A few minutes later the two women came up the stairs with food in both of their hands. Petunia set down a plate with half a roast beef sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The other woman, whom Harry assumed was Betty, set down silver wear and a glass of water. "This looks great. Thank you."

"Not a problem Harry. This is the woman I wanted you to meet. Betty Burlos. She is something like a second cousin to us. Betty this is Harry Potter my nephew." Petunia said introducing the two. "Harry, we will be leaving in the morning. We have nearly every thing in place all we have left to do is pack up and load everything into the car and get ourselves out."

"Petal we will need to call the lawyers and the family doctor. They should meet us at the Police Station." Betty said.

"What? What do you mean, Police Station?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm filing for divorce and we're putting a case together against Vernon and Dumbledore. The Greening family of Lawyers have been connected to our family for centuries and work in both worlds. The same is true for the Takani family. They have been working with our family as doctors since an ancestor of ours saved one of theirs centuries ago. Now eat your dinner then get to sleep. We will be up early tomorrow." Petunia told Harry.

After that Betty and Petunia both had their own dinner they started getting everything packed up. It went quite quickly due to Betty's use of magic. Everything in the attic was sorted through and anything that was from the Even's family was shrunk down and placed in boxes. All of Petunia's cloths and belongings were also shrunk and boxed but for a change of cloths for tomorrow. They then got all of Harry's belongings from under the stairs. All they had left to do was place the three boxes and one trunk into Betty's car the next morning with Betty's traveling bags and then get to the Police Station. Betty made a call to the Greening family and Petunia called the Takani family. A representative from each would meet them at the local Police Station at 8:00 the next morning.

With everything done that could be, the two women went up stairs. Betty headed to bed while Petunia first checked on Harry. She removed the tray from the slumbering young man and positioned him more comfortably. Then she too headed to bed.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Break away from here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do this for my own enjoyment.

**AN: **I have not written in a long time but I do plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when I may go back to the others but I wish to continue those as well. If you have read this before I ask you to go back and read it again as all the chapters have been updated and reviewed. Thanks DragonFoxx

**AN!! I have posted a Challenge on my bio page. I hope you will take a look.**

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

Chapter 6 (Break away)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway

* * *

_(June 13th – Monday)_

It was the next day and early in the morning both Petunia and Betty finished packing the evening before and everything was in Betty's car. They would be leaving the Dursley car for when Vernon returned.

Leaving Harry asleep in his room till close to 7:00 so that he could get as much rest as possible, the two women cleaned themselves up then woke Harry for a small breakfast. Getting Harry up Petunia helped him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's going on aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a bit of a daze.

"We're leaving Harry like I said we would last night. And we're not coming back. We're going to our ancestral home, Aliina Manor after we meet with the family lawers and a healer at the police station. I want to get some breakfast into you first. Go ahead and eat while I get the rest of the stuff from your room." Petunia told him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he picked up his fork. Breakfast was soft oatmeal with cream and sugar with some juice on the side. About 10 minutes later Petunia came back down with Harry's things from under the floor board. How she knew of that Harry didn't know and didn't care. She put every thing into a bag and had his owl cage under her arm.

As she stepped off the stairs she met who Harry recalled was Betty in the hallway near the kitchen door where Harry could see them. Setting down the bag and cage and came into the kitchen with the other woman.

"Harry, you remember Betty from last night? She and her family will be staying with us at the Manor. Her husband and son will be joining us in a week or so once they finish packing up their old home in the Canada."

"Hello Harry. My, I didn't see it last night but do you ever look like your parents. I can't wait to get to know you." Betty said.

"Every one says I look like my dad." He replied.

"Yes but I can see so much of your mother in you as well. Come now lets head off. We have a lot of stops to make before we get to Aliina Manor." With that Betty waved her hand and the dishes in front of Harry cleaned themselves and put themselves back into their cabinets.

"Wow. I though wandless magic was a myth. Can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked.

"In truth wandless magic is a gift only usable by certain blood lines. And yes I can teach you how to do that." Betty smiled.

Petunia walked over to Harry and helped him to stand from the chair while Betty went back into the hallway and shrunk the owl cage and placed it into the bag. Picking it up she then walked out to her car and put it in the boot with the rest of the shrunken boxes and trunks. She closed the boot and opened the passenger side rear door for Harry to climb into.

Petunia carefully walked Harry out the front door and they slowly made it to the car. It was at this point that the neighbors started to get a bit too nosy.

"My word Petunia. What happened to him. Was he in a fight or something. Why you ever took that boy in is beyond me." Mary from next door said from the side walk.

"Mary, this young man is my sister's son. I love him as if he were my own. He never went to St. Brutis, and is not a delinquent. My own son is that. Harry and I are leaving Vernon. He did this to Harry and I've had enough. We won't be coming back and will be filing charges. Now we're off. Have a good life gossiping Mary." With that she shut the door for Harry and Betty and Petunia both got in the car. "Lets get out of here." Petunia said.

"We're filing charges against Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Do you recall what I said last night?" Petunia asked a little worried that Harry was forgetting things.

"Yea things are just a bit fuzzy still. I think it's 'cus I'm still a little out of it from the last few days. About the charges and things, that sounds great. Wake me up when we get their?" He asked.

"Sure thing Harry." Petunia said.

* * *

It was ten to 8:00 when they got to the police station. The two women woke Harry up and they all slowly walked into the building. At the front desk the receptionist asked what they needed, giving a glance at the heavily bandaged Harry. Betty talked with the receptionist as Petunia helped Harry move around to get a little loosened up.

"My cousins wish to file a report of abuse and plan on filing charges against said abuser. They would like to talk to an officer who can help them with this. We were also meeting our family's doctor and lawyers here." Betty told her.

"Very well, what are the names of the doctor and lawyers?" she asked.

"Takani and Greening." Betty said

"One moment please." The woman replied as she picked up the phone. After a moment on the phone she hung up. "Officer Dolemin will be out in a moment to help you with your case."

"Thank you madam." Betty said and walked over to a waiting area where Petunia sat and Harry leaned against the wall.

"Harry are you sure you don't want to sit while we wait?" Petunia asked.

"Yea I'm sure. I don't think I'll be able to get up again for a while. My legs are so stiff and in pain. These jeans don't do much to help." He replied.

"Alright. Let me know if I can do anything for you. Yes?" She asked.

"Yea."

It wasn't long before Officer Dolemin came out from the back offices. "Ah ladies, young man. Why don't we see what I can do for you. Come on back with me to my office." The three followed the older man to his office where Petunia again asked Harry if he wanted to sit. He shook his head no.

"Those bandages look fresh young man. May I ask what happened?" Dolemin asked.

"That's why we're here sir. My aunt and I want to file abuse charges against my… 'Uncle'." Harry said.

"We would also like to wait for or family doctor and lawyer to get here if you don't mind. They should be here soon." Petunia said.

"I see." He said and looked at his notepad. "That would be Takani and Greening, yes?" Dolemin asked. Petunia nodded here head. "Well the receptionist has there names and will give me a ring when they arrive. In the meanwhile why don't we start filling in the paperwork on what you would like us to do." Dolemin grabbed a pen and pulled forward the papers he had already pulled out for this case. "Lets start with names shall we."

"Yes sir, Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"My name is Petunia Dursley nee Evens and my second cousin Betty Burlos."

"Alright." Dolemin said. "Now what do we need to do?"

"I want to file abuse papers against my husband for my nephew Harry. I also plan to file for divorce." Petunia told the officer. Then the phone rang.

"Yes, great can you have someone escort them back please? Alright I'll come and get them. Thank you." Dolemin hung up the phone. "Your people are here. I'll be right back with them. Wait here please." He said to them. The women nodded from their seats as Harry leaned against the wall again.

* * *

About five minutes later Officer Dolemin walked back into his office and following him were three other people. An older and younger gentleman and a middle-aged woman. The older gentleman smiled when he saw Betty and Petunia in the chairs. And the woman immediately spotted Harry leaning against the wall.

The older gentleman spoke first. "Hello my dears. It has been quite a while since I've seen either of you. Not since your weddings I believe?" He smiled.

"Indeed it has been a while, Alfred. How have you and your family been?" Petunia asked with a smile her self.

"Annie is doing well and my son Brian is here with me. He will be fully taking over the office in a few years. He'll help you two ladies with the Officer's questions and paperwork and I'll help Harry, alright?" Alfred said.

The younger gentleman smiled as well. "Hello everyone." He said with a nod. Every one else replied in kind and with agreement on the arrangement.

"Well not to fluster anyone but I should start checking this young man over now. We can fill in the paper work as we go. It is nice to see you again Betty, Petunia. For those of you who don't know me I am Hanami (1) Takani, Doctor and Healer. Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded. "Officer, do you have an office we can work in privately?" She asked.

"We have a small conference room that is secluded if you would like to work there. One moment and I'll let you know if it is available." Officer Dolmin said picking up the phone.

A minute later another woman entered. "The room is avalible. I'll show you there." She said, and with that Harry, Hanami and Alfred followed. Once she had shown the room the unnamed woman left them.

"I'm ready, but I don't really want to sit down at the moment." Harry told Hanami.

"That's fine. Let's start with taking the bandages off of your chest and arms. If you could Alfred, take the photos then we will work on descriptions. The camera is a muggle digital." She said as she put the large doctor's bag she was carrying down on a side table next to Harry. Opening it up, she pulled out the camera first, then a pair of long nosed sharp scissors to cut the bandages off.

Alfred too placed a bag on the table but one full of papers. He pulled out the needed papers to fill out with the questions and answers that passed between Hanami and Harry as well as for descriptions of the wounds and picture numbers.

"When did your most recent wounds occur Harry?"

"Yesterday morning." Harry said morosely.

With that the long process of documenting everything began. After all the bandages were off and pictures taken of each Hanami began minimally healing them with a wave of her wand and application of bruise cream. She then re-wrapped Harry so no one would see how he was suddenly healed. 'Well mostly healed anyways' Harry thought.

Hanami then had Harry lay on the couch in the room and rest while Alfred and her worked on the descriptions of the injuries. As they worked they also asked Harry questions and he would reply from his dozing state. The whole process took 3 hours.

* * *

Petunia nodded. "Yes. Vernon got a promotion through Grunnings that sent him out of the country for a week. My son also left the country with his friends for Disney Land in America yesterday. It gave me the perfect opportunity to finally get us out of there."

"Alright," Officer Dolemin said, "I have all your contact information. I'm going to start asking questions about your immediate family history, Ok?"

"Yes. Anything I can offer." Petunia replied.

"How did Harry come to be in your care. You said he was your nephew? What was your husband like when Harry first started living with you? When did he start to get abusive?"

"Well Harry is the son of my only sister. Lily and James Potter were murdered in the string of terrorist attacks in 1981. Do you remember those?" Dolemin nodded. "They died just before the attacks stopped. Harry survived and as his only living relatives he was sent to us. Two days later I went in to the court house and officially applied for guardianship. Even at that time Vernon didn't really want anything to do with Harry. He felt that he was a 'freak'. You see my sister was admitted to a very prestigious, yet selective school when we were kids. And met her husband their. Vernon knew this and because the school is so secretive and selective he felt that all those who went there were 'freaks'. Since both Harry's parents went there than that must make Harry a 'freak' too. We were quite lucky though I think. Vernon, I would have to say, started getting truly physically abusive last summer but no where near as bad as it was this summer." Petunia told him.

"Now your saying summers only. What about the rest of the year?"

"Harry was also accepted to the school that his parents went to. It's a boarding school in Scotland. He is only home during the summers."

"I see well that is a good thing then at least." Officer Dolmin said.

"Yes." Petunia replied. They continued to fill out the papers.

"Now what about when he was a child. What was his life like in your home?" Officer Dolmin asked.

"Truthfully, it was bad. Vernon was very harsh on Harry and me but I was too blind to see it. Harry spent many of his early years in the cupboard under the stairs as his room. Every time I tried to change it I was slapped around. I was quite cowed by my massive husband. When you see him you will understand why." Petunia said sadly.

"So you weren't able to change Harry's living arrangements. Did you try anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course. I gave Harry extra food when I could, I kept extra blankets in the cupboard for him, I replaced the matrices that had originally been in a baby cot. I also tried to keep him healthy and at least a bit happy. As he grew older though, it became harder. Vernon noticed more things and got rougher with me." Petunia answered.

The questions and answers continued for quite a while with Betty offering moral support and Brian and Officer Dolmin filling out their papers. They took nearly as long as Harry, Hanami and Alfred so once those three returned to the office everything was done.

* * *

Once every thing was finished the six left the Police station and headed toward their cars. The two cars with the lawyers and healer in them followed Betty as she left the city limits and found a quiet park they could stop at. Once there it was decided that they would all head over to Aliina manor where Hanami would stay with Harry after they all had some lunch. They Petunia, Betty, Brian, and Alfred would head to Gringgots to conduct business there.

* * *

**AN/** 1. Japanese meaning 'appreciation of a flower'. Yes if you've seen Kenshin then the Takani name and occupation comes from there.

Please Review


End file.
